Historias sobre nosotros
by Tsukita-amuto-sc
Summary: AU- Mundo moderno. One shots mostrando como seria la relacion de Gray Juvia si vivieran en el siglo XXI. Ebriedad? Fiestas? Triangulos amorosos? Responsabilidades? Trabajos? Celos? Ya lo creo. No es una historia de Tsukita :)
1. Capítulo 1: Apestosa Melly

**Holiwis, bueno esta vez se trata de una historia adaptada, yo solo la traduzco.**

**Fairy Tail no le pertenece a Tsukita-amuto-sc, ni tampoco "The stories about you and I"**

**empecemos...**

* * *

**"Apestosa Melly" Parte I**

Gray gruño y empujo a la persona que descansaba junto a él. Tenía más curvas que el suyo, y mucho más suave, pero él era fue despiadado con él.

_"¡Es malditamente ruidoso"_ –dijo y la otra persona gruño también, levantándose; incluso cuando él no tenía idea de cómo podía dormir con todo ese ruido. _"Juvia. Con. Un. Demonio. ¡Arriba!_". Empujo a la persona otra vez.

_"Awww…"_ la mujer peli azul se sentó en la cama y gruño también _"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan ruidoso?"_

_"Tu querías uno, entonces ve y encárgate de el"_ Gray cambio de posición y abrazo la almohada. Su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una fina sabana.

_"Tú eres un mal padre"_ La mujer se levanto de la cama y busco su camisón que yacía en el suelo _"No estás preparado para nuestro bebe"_

Los chillidos se hicieron incluso más fuertes, si es que era posible, y Gray gruño otra vez. _"Ve a ver que quiere esa malvada cosa. ¡El te quiere!"_

_"Bien"_ Gray oyó que la mujer dejo el cuarto, y treinta segundos después, el bendito silencio regreso. El suspiro de alivio y regreso su lindo sueño.

* * *

Era la rutina de la semana para la pareja el dormir hasta tarde, por lo que Gray podría despertarla apropiadamente, como un hombre despierta a su novia. Y esa semana no era diferente. Aun con los ojos cerrados, el hombre volteo a lado de la cama de ella, deseando encontrar ahí a Juvia, entonces podrían empezar con la sección de la mañana y alargarla. Su mano vago al maravillo cuerpo peludo.

Espera.

¿Peludo?

Parpadeo un par de veces, estaba confundido de ver un puñado de cabello color caramelo y que el supiera su novia tenía el cabello azul, el primer pensamiento que llego a su mente, fue el usual "_Oh, mierda. ¿Qué hice ayer en la noche?"_

Fue el momento cuando escucho una pequeña risa, una risa que agradeció a Dios el conocerla. Cualquier cosa que pasara la noche anterior, Juvia estaba ahí.

_"Buenos días a ti también, Mel"_

¿Mel? ¡Gray conocía ese nombre!

_"Juvia ¿Qué demonios?_ Se sentó y miro a la mujer enfrente de él, quien dejaba felizmente que el pequeño perro color miel lamer su cara.

_"Oh, Buenos días a ti también, Gray-sama"_. Juvia se sentó también, abrazando a cachorro, mientras que el se veía muy feliz con su propia muestra de afecto.

_"¿Trajiste el perro a nuestra cama?"_ el pregunto, ignorándola _"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"_

_"Mel no quería estar solo"_ Juvia frunció el ceño hasta que el cachorro lamio su mentón y ella rio otra vez _"Además, él se comporta muy bien, ¿Verdad Mel?"_ y por un momento, Gray realmente pensó que el perro se iba a mojar con la emoción _"Tu eres un bueno chico"_

_"El ciertamente no lo es"._ Gray se levanto, completamente desnudo, claro, el siempre ha dormido así. _"Y además, hoy es domingo. No tengo que trabajar, tú no tienes que trabajar. Este es nuestro día para estar en casa y hac…"_

_"Shhh"_ Juvia dijo con horror, poniendo sus manos en las orejitas del cachorro. _"¡Hay un bebe aquí!"_

Gray solo pudo mirar fijamente a su novia sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. _"Es un perro"_

_"Mel sigue siendo un bebe, Gray-sama"_ Juvia frunció el ceño. _"Y no hables así. Tu eres un mal padre"._

_"¡No soy padre! ¡Ciertamente no de eso!"_. Gruño Gray otra vez. _"Y por cierto, Mel no es un nombre masculino"_ Gray tomo su ropa interior y se la puso.

_"¡Mel Gibson es un hombre!"_

_"Si, está bien. Tú vas a terminar adorando Corazón Valiente. Otra vez"_ Gray rodo sus ojos.

_"Lo siento, pero Mel Gibson fue asombroso en esa película. Y mi bebe es también asombroso y su nombre es Mel, y punto final"_ Juvia usualmente no tenía disposición muy fuerte, pero ahí estaban hablando del nombre de su bebe. Él bebe que sentía que era Mel.

El hombre la miro fijamente un momento y luego rompió a reír.

_"Su nombre es Smell"_ Juvia lo regaño.

_"N-No. Eso no es lo que Juvia quería decir"_ Ella entro en pánico por un momento. _"Juvia dijo: Su. Nombre. Es. Mel"_ Gray volvió a leer otra ver, y Juvia empezaba a molestarse con él. ¿No podía el ver que no había manera que ese lindo Golden Retriever no apestaba?".

_"Hey Apestosa"_ El cachorro miro al Gray y el hombre podría jurar que lo miraba ceñudo.

_"Mel, no es Smelly"_

_"Apestosa Melly"_ Gray canto la canción mientras dejaba la habitación para buscar algo de comer, ya que estaba claro que ella no iba a darle un buen tiempo en ese momento"

_"¡Gray-sama! ¡No lo llames así!_"

* * *

**Ow Gray es un mal padre hahahaha XD**

**espero les haya gustado y ahora pues, fue un poco dificil traducir esto puesto que originalmente era "Smelly Melly" lo cual rimaba mas, pero simplemente Smelly es como mal olor o apestoso por lo que lo puse :)**

**si tienen alguna duda o tomatazo me dicen...**

**dejen unos lindos reviews :)**

**Nos vemos**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fuera de lugar

**hey gracias por los reviews... espero que les guste el lindo cap XD**

**Fairy Tail no pertenece a Tsukita-amuto-sc ni tampoco "The stories about you and I"**

**COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

**Fuera**** de**** lugar**

Gray no estaba enojado. Él estaba confundido. Muy, muy, muy confundido. Ese lugar no lucia como una iglesia. Diablos, ese lugar ni siquiera lucia como una ciudad.

"¿Dónde demonios estamos?" pregunto, no completamente seguro de porque había un maizal rodeando su precioso coche.

"Me asustaste" Su novia se puso una mano en el pecho "No grites así" Ella murmuro y el noto que ella estaba mirando un mapa.

"Bueno, entonces explícame porque tome una siesta camino a la carretera y despierto en una…" El miro alrededor "¿Una granja? ¿Enserio?" Ella no contesto, siguió mirando el mapa "¿Por qué el GPS está apagado?"

"Esa mujer me estaba desesperando" Juvia suspiro "¿Diciéndole a Juvia que se salió de la ruta? ¿Desde cuándo esa piensa que no sé a dónde voy?"

"Juvia, es su función decirte a donde ir" Gray estaba exasperado con su novia.

"Bueno, debió ser más linda con Juvia" La mujer se encogió de hombros.

Gray frunció el ceño. Se suponía que tenían que ir a un bautizo en la ciudad vecina a la suya, y ya que el evento seria por la mañana, la pareja decidió ir un día antes para no perderlo. Juvia dijo que ella estaba más descansada que Gray, por lo que ella manejaría. Él estaba reticente a aceptar eso, pero ella termino convenciéndolo. Cuando ellos dejaron la ciudad, el camino era completamente simple, entonces, el decidió tomar una pequeña siesta.

"Juvia, cerré mis ojos durante diez minutos y tú nos perdiste"

"¡No estamos perdidos!" ella dijo ofendida levantando la mirada del mapa.

"¿Enserio? ¿Dónde estamos entonces? Gray se giró hacia ella con una ceja levantada "Porque para mí, esto luce como el principio de alguna película basura y un tipo con una motosierra aparecerá en cualquier minuto"

"Nosotros estamos… _fuera de lugar_" Juvia dijo con toda la dignidad que ella tenía en ese momento.

"¿Fuera de lugar?" Repitió entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Si, es un estado temporal. No te preocupes. Juvia lo arreglara" Ella miro el mapa de nuevo.

"Cambiemos lugares" Gray gruño y ella miro por encima del papel, confundida "Yo manejare ahora".

"Pero tú necesitas descansar, Gray-sama. Si Juvia gira a…"

"Mira, descanse un poco mientras tú estabas perdiéndonos…"

_"Fuera de lugar"_ Lo corrigió.

_"Fuera de lugar"._ El rezongo. "Entonces ahora, voy a tomar el maldito mando"

"Bien" Ella suspiro y Gray salió del carro, y claro, maldiciendo, cuando el maíz y el lodo dificulto su camino, mientras Juvia solo salto de asiento sin salir del auto.

Después de cambiar asientos, se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mientras el hombre estaba recuperando la calma. A veces él no sabía cómo ella podía hacer esas cosas.

"Perdón por ponernos… fuera de lugar" murmuro.

"Está bien. Por lo menos detuviste el coche una vez que viste que estábamos perdidos, antes de que se acabara la gasolina. Aprendiste a parar; y paraste creyendo que podrías encontrar el camino si seguías el camino largo. La última vez que te quedaste sin gasolina, me llamaste a las 3 de la maldita mañana para recogerte en algún lugar oscuro de la ciudad continua" Gray suspiro pasando una mano por su cara "Es solo que no sé cómo nos dejaste a mitad de una granja. Es decir, solo tenías que seguir el camino. ¡No había vueltas! ¡Era un camino recto! ¡Y tenemos GPS en el auto! ¡Un GPS que compre después del otro accidente!"

"Extraño ¿No? Juvia agrego, negando, mientras Gray la miraba incrédulo "Pero, vamos Gray-sama. Tenemos que irnos ahora, de otra manera ellos estarán preocupados por nosotros si no llegamos pronto. Y Juvia quiere ver a Asuka-chan"

Gray gruño y murmuro para sí mismo: "Recuerda Gray: tu, de alguna manera, la amas. No. Debes. Matarla. Y. Tirar. Su. Cuerpo. En. La. Granja."

"¿Dijiste algo Gray-sama? Pregunto Juvia, frunciendo el ceño.

"No". Negó con la cabeza "Ahora ¿Hacia dónde?" Gray miro hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, diciendo como sacarlos de ahí. Encendió el GPS, pero empezó a hablar en Italiano "¿Qué dem…?"

"Oh si" Juvia estaba avergonzada. "Juvia tal vez cambio los ajustes mientras estaba tratando de encontrar el camino de vuelta. Quiero decir… la mujer trato de advertirme. Pero luego empezó a hablar en Italiano…" Gray respiro profundamente "Entonces, Juvia lo apago".

"Ok, está bien" Otra respiración profunda "Eh estado en una situación peor a esta. ¡Tuve que compartir la maldita cama con Natsu una vez, por el amor de Dios! Esto es el cielo comparado con eso". Gray negó, seguía tomando respiraciones profundas "Solo tengo que encontrar el camino de vuelta a la civilización. Eso es todo" Estaba hablando consigo mismo.

"El mapa dice a la izquierda" Le informo Juvia después de un par de segundos.

"Derecha, eso es" El hombre asintió y encendió el auto.

"No. Juvia dijo que es por la izquierda" Rezongo.

"Te escuche; es por eso que voy por la dirección opuesta". Giro el auto hacia la derecha y miro el rostro confundido de la chica "Mira, la última vez que manejaste, terminamos en una granja que ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde queda. Solo no quiero terminar en Australia, o algo así"

"Eso no es posible Gray-sama". Dijo sabiamente "Australia está rodeada por agua".

Gray le sonrió suavemente "Estoy seguro que encontrarías la manera de_ ponernos fuera de lugar_ ahí, querida" el rio cuando sintió que el mapa golpeo su cabeza.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA BonneyQ amo escribir este capitulo y yo ame traducirlo**

**espero les guste :)**

**dejen unos lindos reviews**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: La vida sin ti- Parte 1

**Seguramente lloraran con este hermoso capitulo buaaaa yo lo hice hehehe**

**no me maten si?**

**como siempre empezamos con:**

**Fairy Tail no le pertenece a Tsukita-amuto-sc, sino a Hiro Mahima**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

La vida sin ti –Parte 1

Él sabía que algo estaba mal cuando el llego a casa y fue recibido por la oscuridad y el perro apestoso que su novia insistía en conservar. Era viernes y él siempre jugaba futbol después del trabajo con los chicos y usualmente llegaba al departamento alrededor de las 10 pm., donde Juvia estaría viendo una seria de crimen en la televisión con palomitas y esperando por él, entonces ella podría animarlo si su equipo perdía (lo que rara vez pasaba) o ayudarlo a celebrar la victoria.

Pero no esa noche.

Ella no estaba sentada en el sofá con Mel en su regazo cuando Gray abrió la puerta y lo recibió el animal, el debería haber sabido que Juvia no estaba en casa. El maldito perro no movería un musculo para saludarlo si Juvia estaba alrededor; Mel y Gray solamente se soportaban el uno al otro cuando la mujer no estaba en la habitación, de lo contrario, se ignoraban mutuamente. El trato de llamarla al celular, pero lo mando inmediatamente al buzón lo cual era muy, muy extraño. Ella nunca dejaba su celular sin batería porque era abogada, tenía clientes que la necesitaban en cualquier momento.

Después de buscar en roda la casa, se dio cuenta de la luz proveniente de la maquina contestadora. Ahí había dos mensajes.

"¿_Ju-chan? ¿Estás ahí? _Gray reconoció la voz de Levy McGarden "_Dijiste que venias en camino y ya han pasado tres horas, estoy preocupada". Llámame ¿sí?"_

Un mal presentimiento se esparció por su pecho con esas palabras y el siguiente mensaje solo lo confirmo.

"_¿Sr. Fullbuster? Mi nombre es Ángela Hughes y soy enfermera del Hospital General de Magnolia y usted está en la lista de contactos de emergencia de…" _Hizo una pausa _"… ¿Juvia Loxar? Necesitamos que venga tan pronto como usted pueda"._

Gray agarro las llaves de su auto y salió sin pensarlo dos veces. Esto no le gustaba.

"Recibí una llamada" Gray interrumpió a dos enfermeras que estaban en la caseta de información. Le tomo 15 minutos extra el llegar ya que tuvo que tomar un desvió; hubo un choque que bloqueaba la avenida principal. "Dijeron algo de que mi novia estaba aquí y que estaba en la lista de contactos de emergencia…" estaba hablando tan rápido que la mayor de las dos mujeres no le entendió.

"Cálmate, hijo" dijo amablemente "¿Cuál es el nombre de tu novia?" pregunto, poniéndose sus lentes y girando hacia la computadora.

"Juvia Loxar" dijo Gray "L-o-x-a-r".

"…a…r" la enfermera presiono "enter" y en ese mismo momento, su expresión se oscureció y el interior de Gray se retorció. Era malo. Él sabía que era malo. La enfermera retiro sus lentes y lo miro directamente con pena. "Déjeme ir por el doctor para usted, Sr." Y ella escapo.

"¡Espere! Deme algo de información, ¡Demonios!" Grito, frustrado, pero la mujer ya se había ido.

Esto no era bueno. Esto _No _era bueno; su mente seguirá diciéndoselo. Ella tenía que estar bien. Por los últimos 5 años, Juvia se había convertido en algo constante en su vida que incluso era imposible que se fuera. Además, Juvia era una de las mujeres más fuertes que él había conocido.

Su celular sonó y lo tomo de su bolsillo, contestando sin siquiera ver quien era.

"No es un buen momento" dijo, una vez contesto.

"¿Gray? Soy Levy. ¿Esta Juvia contigo?" Dijo la dulce voz por el otro lado del teléfono "Ella tenía que venir a mi casa, pero ella nunca lo hizo y no contesta su celular y…"

"No lo sé, Levy" Gray paso una mano por su cabello. "Cuando llegue a casa, había un mensaje del Hospital de Magnolia diciendo que ella estaba ahí y…"

"¿Qué? Medio grito Levy "¿Estas en el hospital?" ¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué paso?"

"No lo sé ¿Si?" Exploto Gray "Nadie me dice nada. Una enfermera dijo que iría a encontrar al doctor pero…"

"Estamos yendo hacia allá ahora mismo" dijo y Gray podía oír a su novio preguntándole que estaba pasando "Danos 30 minutos y estaremos ahí" Cuando él estaba a punto de colgar, ella dijo "Ella estará bien, Gray"

El no pudo decir nada hasta ese punto y solo cerro su teléfono y espero. Y esa espera lo estaba volviendo loco.

Después de 5 minutos, la vieja enfermera regresaba con un hombre que asumía que era el doctor de Juvia. Estaba alrededor de los 40, con cabellos blancos empezando a mostrarse en ambos lados de su cabeza y se miraba serio. Demasiado serio.

"¿Sr. Fullbuster?" Gray asintió "Mi nombre es Walter Abernathy y yo atiendo a la Srta. Loxar" dijo el Dr. Abernathy en un tono practico.

"¿Ella está bien?" pregunto Gray bastante nervioso por la falta de información "¿Puedo verla?"

El doctor suspiro. "Ella estuvo en un accidente, Sr. Fullbuster". El corazón de Gray se detuvo por un momento "Cuando los paramédicos llegaron a la escena, ella tenía un tubo de metal penetrando su pecho y perforo el pulmón derecho. Cuando ella llego, la llevamos directamente a cirugía" el hombre mayor hizo una pausa por unos segundos "Hicimos todo lo que pudimos Sr. Fullbuster, pero ella no lo logro".

Gray frunció el ceño. El escuchaba que el doctor hablaba pero las palabras no tenían ningún sentido para él. ¿Juvia no lo logro? ¿Qué se supone que eso significaba?".

"¿Qué…?" era todo lo que Gray pudo decir sintiendo su garganta seca.

"Siento mucho su perdida Sr." Dijo el Doctor, con pena en sus ojos.

"¿Está usted…? El dolor en el pecho de Gray se incrementó un millón de veces "¿Está diciendo que esta… muerta?"

"Si"

Esa pequeña palabra destrozo su mundo.

Natsu frunció el ceño cuando vio el nombre en el identificador de llamadas. 'Gray F.' Ese mismo día, el hombre de cabello rosa recibió su llamada pero fue para avisar que él llegaba tarde para el futbol y Gray le grito y lo insulto. Era raro para el recibir una llamada de Gray que el empezó a pensar que se estaba convirtiendo en esquizofrénico.

Recibir dos llamadas de Gray en el mismo día era casi imposible.

"Yo, Cerebro de Hielo. ¿Me extrañaste?" Natsu contesto felizmente, pero nadie le respondió "¿Hola?" Nada. "No me llames sino vas a decir nada, estúpido". Nada "Enserio Gray. Di algo"

"Ella se ha ido" el escucho la voz de su amienemigo como apenas un susurro.

"¿Gray?" Natsu se estaba empezaba a preocupar. El nunca, nunca escucho a su amigo tan acabado "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Ella se ha ido" Dijo de nuevo "Ellos dice que ella está muerta"

El interior de Natsu se enfrió con eso "¿Quién está muerto?" No respuesta "¡Gray! ¡Háblame! El pelirrosado podía oír la otra respiración.

"Juvia" la respuesta llego.

"No me jodas, hombre" dijo Natsu medio bromeando. Esto no está pasando "No es divertido" no respondió "¿Gray?"

"Ella tomo el autobús, Natsu" dijo Gray por el otro lado del teléfono "Ella tomo el autobús porque yo me lleve el auto esta mañana. Y el autobús donde ella iba, choco…" su voz se quebró al final "La vi hace 6 horas y ahora ella está muerta".

Natsu sabía que no estaba bromeando. Gray nunca haría una broma con la muerte no importaba que.

Era real.

"Mierda" dijo "Mierda, mierda, mierda" Natsu puso una mano sobre su frente, tratando de creer en lo que estaba pasando "Oh, Hombre".

"¿Podrías… decirle a la gente del trabajo que no podré ir mañana?" Gray sonaba tanto normal que Natsu no sabía que decir "Tengo que hacer algunas cosas".

"¿Dónde estás?" Grito Natsu en el teléfono, sintiendo que su amigo estaba a punto de colgar.

"Hospital de Magnolia" susurro y Gray finalizo la llamada.

Natsu se puso su chaqueta y empezó a llamar a su novia.

Gray miraba su teléfono como si fuera algo del otro mundo. ¿Qué en la tierra lo había hecho llamar a Natsu? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Siendo sinceros, él estaba tan anestesiado con la noticia que solo presiono el botón de llamada y espero por la última persona que él había llamado. No tenía que haber sido a su amigo.

El la llamo antes de venir al hospital. Y la llamo otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

"_Tú has llamado al teléfono de Juvia Loxar. Perdona pero no puedo…"_

Otra vez

"_Tú has llamado al teléfono de Juvia Loxar…"_

Otra vez.

"_Tu haz llamado…"_

Otra vez

"_Tu…"_

La última vez, el cambio el botón y llamo a su amigo por accidente. Gray se sorprendió por escuchar la voz de un hombre después de haber escuchado la voz de Juvia por tanto tiempo. No dijo nada por un tiempo, decidiendo si decirle o no al otro chico.

"_Ella se ha ido"._

El necesitaba decirlo a alguien. El dijo a alguien que ella se había ido.

"_Ella se ha ido"_

Se fue. No estaba más ahí. Muerta.

¿Él podía recordar un día de hace un par de año cuando no tenía contacto con ella de alguna manera? No, él no podía. Ella estaba ahí. Juvia era constante. Era su pegamento. Y ella se había… ido.

"_Fue un choque, corazón" la vieja enfermera cuando el doctor se alejó para ver a otros pacientes y Gray solo se quedó ahí, sin saber cómo reaccionar. "Sé que es un shock. Tal vez deberías llamar a alguien"._

Y el llamo. Llamo a Juvia. Si algo iba mal en su vida, ella estaba ahí para animarlo, sabiendo exactamente que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor, y muchas veces ella no dijo una palabra. A veces, ella solo sostenía su mano y él se sentía mejor. A veces, solo pensar en ella le mejoro el día.

El tomo su celular y llamo otra vez.

"_Tú has llamado al teléfono de Juvia Loxar. Perdona pero no puedo contestarte en estos momentos, pero deja un mensaje y tan pronto como Juvia pueda, ella te regresara la llamada"._

¿Eso era todo lo que tenía de ella ahora? ¿Un mensaje de teléfono? ¿Las palabras nunca cambiaran por el resto de su vida?

"_Tú has llamado al teléfono de Juvia Loxar. Perdona pero no puedo contestarte en estos momentos, pero deja un mensaje y tan pronto como Juvia pueda, ella te regresara la llamada"._

Demonios, sí. Él quería dejar un mensaje. Quería decirle que estaba teniendo alguna clase de sueño extraño donde seguían diciendo que ella estaba muerta. Él quería gritar y decirle que la broma había llegado demasiado lejos. El necesitaba decirle que la necesitaba de vuelta.

¡Ella adopto a un maldito perro! ¿Quién lo cuidaría? ¿Quién regaría las plantas? ¿Quién llevaría a Asuka a la piscina los fines de semana? ¿Quién caminaría por el pasillo con Gajeel en su boda? ¿Quién ayudaría a Mira a cocinar en las parrilladas? ¿Quién se enojaría por las chicas que hablaban con Gray?

¿Quién sonreiría cada vez que Gray estaba en la habitación? ¿Quién reiría porque él no se levantaba temprano? ¿Quién estaría en el balcón viendo hacia arriba disfrutando de un simple rayo de luz? ¿Quién pondría los intereses de, el antes de los suyos propios? ¿Quién cantaría en voz baja mientras lavaba los platos? ¿Quién haría…?

¿Quién lo llamaría Gray-sama? ¿Quién estaría cuando volviera a casa? ¿Quién haría que su corazón flotara en el interior de su pecho? ¿Quién estaría siempre con él?

La respuesta es Juvia. Juvia, Juvia, Juvia.

Era muy pronto para ello. Era demasiado pronto para los dos. El necesitaba más tiempo con ella.

Gray nunca la llevo al viaje a Hawái que le prometió hace 2 años. Él nunca la llevo al nuevo restaurante al que ella quería ir. Él nunca le pregunto si quería casarse con él. Él nunca le dijo lo mucho que era su vida ahora que estaba ella con él. Él nunca le dijo 'te amo' con la suficiente frecuencia.

¿Y él nunca tendría otra oportunidad?

¿Qué clase de mierda había hecho en su vida para merecer esto? Una vez que formaba una familia, algo pasaba y lo alejaba de él. Cada. Momento.

Gray nunca se dio cuenta, pero él seguía mirando su teléfono. Escapando de sus pensamientos un momento, el presiono un botón de su celular y este encendió, enseñándole una fotografía de él y Juvia. Ella estaba sonriendo, mirando hacia el teléfono mientras lo abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo. Gray miraba hacia arriba con una expresión aburrida, contrastando con la enorme sonrisa de ella.

¿Por qué no sonrió para la estúpida foto?

'¡LA PERDISTE EN UN PAR DE MESES, ESTUPIDO! En su mente, él se gritaba.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Él no le dio el suficiente crédito a lo que tenía. Él es el único que merecía estar muerte. Él era el novio de mierda. Él era el bastardo ahí. Él era el estúpido.

"¿Gray?" el oyó a alguien llamándolo, pero a él no le importaba más "¿Gray?"

El hombre de cabello oscuro miro hacia arriba cuando una mano descanso en su hombro. Era Levy.

"¿Cómo esta Juvia? Gajeel y yo tardamos más de lo esperado porque las calles eran un desastre". Dijo y Gray noto que su novio había venido también.

"¿Qué está pasando Fullbuster?" la profunda voz de Gajeel mostraba su tensión. El y Juvia habían sido amigos desde antes que Gray la conociera.

"Ella se ha ido" Gray miro su teléfono nuevamente.

"¿Qué?" Gajeel lo miro inquisitivo "¿Irse a dónde?

"Ido" Gray se cruzó de hombros, no esperando que ellos supieran por el infierno que él estaba sintiendo.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando…? Gajeel estaba exasperado "Solo dinos en que maldito cuarto esta".

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'ido' Gray? La voz de Levy fue demasiado baja y el noto que estaba temblando un poco.

El la miro, encontrando los ojos marrones de su pequeña amiga que ahora estaban humedecidos. Ella era lista, se estaba haciendo una idea.

"Estuvo en un accidente en la calle principal. No lo logro" Gray trago saliva y miro de nuevo su teléfono, mirando la fotografía de fondo otra vez. "Ella se ha ido"

Sintió que la mano de su hombro se movió hacia la boca de Levy para ahogar su llanto. Gray oyó a Gajeel demandando saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Escucho a Levy diciéndole que Juvia estaba muerta.

"¡Ella no está muerta!" Grito negando con su cabeza "¡Juvia no está muerta bastardos!" Grito de nuevo girando hacia Gray y Levy. "¡Yo la vi hoy!".

"Gajeel…" Levy trato de tocarlo, pero él no la dejo, dando un paso hacia atrás. "lo siento, querido".

"¡No!" el alto hombre golpeo la pared "No lo creeré hasta verla".

"Lo siento" hasta ese punto, Levy estaba llorando abiertamente, mientras Gray seguía mirando su teléfono.

Gajeel camino hacia Gray y lo tomo de la camisa, levantándolo de la silla "Tu…" gruño "Tu debías protegerla"

"Fue un accidente ¡Gajeel!" Levy trato de que su novio dejara ir a Gray "Él está sufriendo también".

Gajeel le dio una mirada disgustada y lo dejo ir "Él no lo muestra" Se giró y empezó a alejarse

"¿A dónde vas?" La chica trato de secarse el rostro.

"La encontrare" el grito y fue a la caseta de información.

Levy trato de mantenerse unida y se siento a un lado de Gray, decidiendo que su novio estaba mostrando sus sentimientos, mientras que Gray estaba… catatónico y ella nunca lo vio así.

"Gray" lo llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta de el "Gray mírame" pero él no lo hizo. El solo miraba su teléfono "¿Gray?" trato de quitar el teléfono de sus manos, pero el tenso su agarre y finalmente la miro, con ojos tan vacíos como su interior revuelto "¿Has llamado a alguien?"

"Juvia" murmuro "Y por alguna razón, a Natsu también". Se encogió de hombros "No sé como pero termine llamándolo".

"Ok" Levy asintió, no sabiendo cómo hacer frente a Gray llamando a su novia muerta. Pero en ese momento, de alguna manera, ella era la más fuerte ahí; Gray estaba atormentado mientras Gajeel estaba atormentando gente.

Ella necesitaba llamar a alguien. Ella necesitaba decirles a ellos que su amiga estaba muerta.

Después de una hora, la mitad de los miembros del club donde Juvia y Gray eran miembros estaban ahí; pero Gray seguía perdido, mirando su teléfono y algunas veces llamando al teléfono de Juvia. Natsu llego y trato de hablar con él, pero la respuesta que consiguió fue pequeña y simple. Mirajane Justine trato también, pero no llego a ningún lado.

Solo Erza consiguió una reacción de él.

"Gray" Se siento a su lado, limpiando sus lágrimas "No sé qué decirte"

"¿Sabes? He estado llamándola. Dijo con un tono sin vida, mirando su teléfono "Por las últimas dos horas, eh estado sentado aquí mirando su fotografía y llamándola entonces oigo su voz" Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Sabes? No duele"

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando miro su foto o cuando la oigo, no duele tanto" dijo Gray. "Yo sé que piensas que estoy loco porque no me levanto y hago una escena y porque tú sabes que he estado llamándola. Pero no puedo parar" El miro a Erza. "Si escucho su voz, estoy bien. Si veo su fotografía, estoy bien. En el momento en el que entre a esa habitación a identificar su… cuerpo" se quebró en la última parte. "De ahí en adelante, incluso si escucho su voz, no estaré bien porque sabré que toda la esperanza se ha ido"

"Gray… alguien más puede ir si tu no…"

"Entonces," interrumpió a Erza "Estaré aquí, escuchando su voz y viendo su foto hasta que mi batería acabe. Pero justo ahora, no iré ahí" el miro su teléfono otra vez y presiono el botón verde y lo acerco a su oído.

"_Tú has llamado al teléfono de Juvia Loxar. Perdona pero no puedo contestarte en estos momentos, pero deja un mensaje y tan pronto como Juvia pueda, ella te regresara la llamada"._

Todos sus amigos lo miraron con lastima y dolor en sus ojos.

Su teléfono sonó otra vez anunciando que su batería acabaría en cualquier momento

Una vez más.

"_Tú has llamado al teléfono de Juvia Loxar. Perdona pero no puedo contestarte en estos momentos, pero deja un mensaje y tan pronto como Juvia pueda, ella te regresara la llamada"._

Esta vez, el dejo un mensaje. Y la batería acabo.

Cuando Gray se levantó de su silla, la gente se tensó por miedo a su reacción. Él había estado viendo su teléfono por una hora y llamando a Juvia y porque lo que nadie sabía, no había derramado ni una sola lagrima, a diferencia de los demás. Bueno, todos, excepto Gajeel. Él estaba en negación y llamando a todos 'maricas' porque él estaba bastante seguro de que Juvia estaba en otra parte.

"Gray…" Lucy se acercó a su amigo con los ojos rojos del llanto. "Si necesitas que alguien vaya contigo a…"

"No" Negó con su cabeza. "Necesito ir yo solo".

"Pero…" La rubia trato, pero la interrumpió

"Iré" Miro a sus amigos y se dirigió a la caseta de información para decirle a la enfermera que estaba listo para ver a su novia.

"Es mejor que estés seguro de que no sea ella, Fullbuster". Dijo Gajeel y Levy lo abrazo por el brazo.

Gray fue a ver a la enfermera. Él iba a decirle adiós a su novia.

Después de 10 minutos, todos se acercaron a la puerta que se abría y Gray salió tambaleando de la habitación. Todos lo miraron y retuvieron su respiración. Viendo su expresión, el corazón de todos se hundió. Él estaba pálido, sus ojos miraban a la nada y su expresión era de desesperación.

"Entonces, ¿Fullbuster?" Gajeel pregunto, caminando hacia él. Gray giro su cabeza hacia él, haciendo que el más alto detuviera sus pasos. "No" Negó con la cabeza. "No, seguramente, miraste mal".

"No lo hice" la voz de Gray estaba quebrada. "No mire mal"

Fue cuando la primera lagrima cayo...

* * *

**Shoren lloren y diganlo en todos los idiomas que se sepan u.u**

**todo es culpa de Bonney Q **

**si hay errores diganmelo, ya saben :)**

**dejen unos lindos reviews**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: La vida sin ti- Parte 2

**Holisss, bueno yo cambie un poco el orden (se supone que este es como el capitulo 11 :P ) pero no quise hacerlos sufrir con lo de la supuesta muerte de Juvia :)**

**asi que aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y espero les guste mucho mucho :)**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni tampoco "Stories about you and I" solo la traduzco :P**

**Comencemos**

* * *

La vida sin ti –parte 2

_Gray despertó y miro hacia la almohada que no tenia que estar vacía y frunció el ceño, sabiendo muy bien que su novia se suponía tenía que estar ahí con él. Parpadeo con la luz proveniente de la ventana, se sentó y miro alrededor y entonces, finalmente escucho el agua corriendo del interior del baño._

_Completamente desnudo, el siempre terminaba así en las mañanas, Gray camino al baño y paso una mano por su cara, el hablo con la mujer en la ducha._

"_¿Por qué estas despierta tan temprano?" Gruño la pregunta y pudo oír una risita desde el interior._

"_Juvia fue a caminar y volvió, mientras Gray-sama estaba dormido" Ella dijo y el rodo los ojos "Y necesitamos ir a trabajar en una hora"._

"_Si, si" el celular de Gray sonó y camino siguiendo el sonido. Era un mensaje de texto de su secretaria, diciendo que necesitaba checar su e-mail antes de ir a la firma. El bufo. "Juvia, ¿Puedo usar tu laptop? La letras del celular son malditamente pequeñas para que yo pueda leerlas tan temprano en la mañana"._

"_Seguro, Gray-sama" fue la respuesta desde el baño y se puso su bóxer, mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación para la laptop rosa que tenía demasiadas calcomanías en ella, la cual estaba a su lado._

_Se dejó caer en la cama y la abrió, tecleando la contraseña "JuviayGraysamaporsiempre", sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Ella realmente debería cambiarla. Y cuando él estaba a punto de abrir el internet buscador para checar su e-mail, el noto que ya estaba abierto, entonces el hizo clic en el, y fue sorprendido con un sitio de apartamentos en renta. ¿Por qué ella estaría buscando departamentos?_

_En ese momento, el agua del baño dejo de correr, entonces el pregunto, tan fuerte para que ella pudiera oír._

"_Hey, Juvia ¿Por qué estás buscando un departamento?" Gray estaba ceñudo y noto que ella tenía más paginas en el buscador para, el suponía, ver cuáles eran sus favoritos._

"_Oh, si" ella dijo, entrando al cuarto, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra en su cabello "El dueño vendió este y Juvia necesita irse en un mes" dijo triste "Entonces, Juvia está buscando por otro. "¿No te lo dije?"._

"_Nope" Gray seguía viendo sus opciones y estaban… bien. Bastante lejos, pero bien._

"_Oh, perdón. El me lo dijo hace solo 3 días" Empezó a secar su cabello con la toalla "Juvia encontrara un lugar pronto. Y apreciaría mucho si me ayudaras a mudarme". Se inclinó y beso su mejilla y camino hacia el closet para ver que usaría ese día "Solo necesito encontrar un departamento" rio._

"_O solo podrías mudarte conmigo" las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que el siquiera hubiera pensado en ello._

* * *

"Estas equivocado. Viste mal" Gajeel era el único hablando hasta ese punto, mientras todos los demás miraban a Gray llorando, quien tenía una mano sobre su rostro "No. Tu viste mal".

"No mire mal" Gray seguía diciéndoselo "No era ella. No mire mal".

Todos estaban mirando ahora a Gray, sorprendidos con sus palabras; después de todo, con sus lágrimas, ellos asumieron que Juvia si se había ido.

"¿Qué estás diciendo Gray?" Erza se acercó a su amigo.

"La persona que vi… no era Juvia". El trato de hacer que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo sin éxito.

El silencio llego a la habitación.

"No era Juvia" El hablo más alto esta vez.

* * *

_Gray camino a la morgue, tomando un profundo respiro antes de llegar. Ahí había algunos cuerpos cubiertos con sábanas blancas, pero él sabía cuál es el que se supone que tenía que identificar, porque ahí había un hombre, parado cerca de él, mirando directo a Gray, con una cara seria, sin lastima en sus ojos._

_Gray necesitaba mantenerse, esto iba a ser duro._

"_Señor Fullbuster" dijo "Cuando esté listo"_

_Gray miro la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. La mujer que se supone pasaría el resto de su vida con él. La mujer que hacia sus días más brillantes._

_Trago y asintió, señalando que estaba listo para verla; pero no lo estaba. El nunca estaría listo para ver a Juvia sin vida. Hasta hacia solo unas horas, ella lo había besado y dicho cuanto lo amaba._

_Juvia nunca estaría sin vida para él._

_El doctor dio un paso más cerca de la mesa y removió la sabana que cubría el rostro y la primera cosa que Gray noto era el pelo azul, como siempre. Él nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero al realmente le gustaba el profundo azul de él, el siempre recordaba el mar cuando lo veía. Pero la mujer que estaba mirando, tenía un tono más claro de cabello._

_Gray frunció el ceño, mirando a la bella mujer yaciendo en la mesa. Su cabello era corto; terminando al tocar sus hombros. Su nariz era un poco más larga que la de Juvia._

_No era ella._

"_¿Señor Fullbuster?" El doctor estaba ceñudo "¿Qué quiere decir con que no es ella?"._

_¿Él había hablado en voz alta? No importaba "Ella no es Juvia" Gray se forzó a decirlo._

"_Señor, sé que esto es un shock, pero…" el doctor trato, pero Gray lo interrumpió._

"_¡No es ella!"_

"_Tenemos sus documentos. Ella estaba sosteniendo un bolso cuando la encontramos con los documentos de Juvia Loxar" el doctor dijo con compasión, pensando que Gray estaba demasiado afectado, pero él sabía que no lo estaba._

"_¡Esta no es mi novia!" Gray dijo haciendo énfasis._

"_¿Por qué dice eso?" el hombre cedió._

"_Juvia… su cabello es más largo ahora. Se lo corto cuando se mudó a Magnolia y renovó sus documentos cuando vino a vivir aquí, pero ahora, ella está muy ocupada con la firma como para tomarse nuevas fotos". Apunto al cabello de la mujer. "Y su cabello es más oscuro que este"._

_El forense suspiro _

"_Vamos a necesitar algo más que eso, Señor. Ella realmente se parece a la de la foto en su ID." Él pensó por un momento. "¿Hay algo más que pueda decirnos que confirme que no sea Juvia Loxar? Una cicatriz, una marca de nacimiento, un tatuaje…"._

_Gray se golpeó a sí mismo._

"_¡Ella tiene una marca de nacimiento! En su pierna izquierda. ¡Parece una gota de agua! A ella no le gusta"._

_El doctor levanto la manta y observo mientras Gray lo miraba con expectación._

"_No marcas"_

_Gray se sintió renovado. Esa mujer no era Juvia. E incluso cuando el pensamiento era bueno, había otra pregunta surgiendo:_

"_Si esta mujer no es Juvia, ¿Dónde está ella?" el pregunto al otro hombre, quien estaba pálido y asustado. "Estoy preguntando: ¿Dónde está?" Gray grito y el hombre se encogió de miedo, y el debería estar asustado: un Gray furioso era una cosa peligrosa._

"_T-Tengo que encontrar a mi superior, Señor" el hombre fue al teléfono que estaba en la pared y marco algunos números y luego empezó a hablar en susurros._

_Gray miro a la mujer que yacía en la mesa de acero y se sintió mal por el sentimiento de alivio porque ella estaba muerta, a instancias de Juvia. ¿Qué clase de ser humano hacia eso? Él era mejor hombre que eso._

"_¿Señor?" Gray se giró para mirar al, ahora, tembloroso hombre. "Mi superior dijo que estamos tratando lo mejor para encontrar a la Srta. Loxar"._

"_Eso espero. De otro modo, jodere este lugar hasta que la encuentre, ¿Me escucho?" su voz era más baja y teatral y el hombre está seguro que el haría exactamente eso._

_Gray se volteo y salió de la morgue, el corazón latiendo en su pecho, sus ojos húmedos y su respiración rápida._

'_probablemente ella está viva' Su mente seguía diciéndolo. 'Tal vez la vea otra vez'._

_Cuando el salió con los otros, él estaba tan aliviado con esperanza que el dejo que sus lágrimas salieran. Había una posibilidad, una oportunidad de que Juvia estuviera viva._

_Una oportunidad era todo lo que ella necesitaba._

_Gray sabía que Juvia era una luchadora: si había una oportunidad ella la tomaría con toda la fuerza y ella era una chica fuerte._

* * *

Gray seco sus lágrimas lo más que podía, pero los otros seguían viéndolo, entonces no había ninguna razón para ocultarlas ahora; nadie lo encontraría divertido ahora. Por _horas_, ellos habían pensado que Juvia estaba muerta y ellos sufrieron también.

"¿Ellos no saben dónde está ella?" Pregunto Erza y Gray asintió "¡Eso es terrible! Voy a hacer que estén seguros de encontrarla ahora".

Ella se alejó y Gray se quedó ahí, otra vez sin ninguna idea de que tenía que hacer. ¿Y si ella estaba muerta en algún otro lugar? La esperanza que tenía desde que descubrió que esa mujer no era Juvia, podría destruirlo, realmente lo haría. El la perdió una vez, no podría perderla de nuevo.

"Se los dije a todos" Gajeel dijo gritando y la gente de la habitación lo miro "Juvia no está muerta".

"Cálmate Gajeel" Dijo Levy gentilmente "No sabemos dónde está".

"Eso no importa" el rugió "Titania es tenebrosa como la mierda, ella hará que ellos la encuentren y Juvia estará bien" el de cabello largo miro a Gray, quien seguía mirando al piso, probablemente en shock "Mueve tu trasero, Fullbuster. Ve a encontrarla".

Gray miro hacia arriba y todos estaban esperando expectantes de que el haga algo y él no sabía que.

* * *

"_¿Estás seguro de esto Gray-sama? Juvia pregunto por centésima vez esa tarde y Gray giro los ojos y puso la caja en el piso, mientras tomaba las llaves para abrir la puerta de su departamento._

"_Si Juvia"_

"_¿Estás seguro que Juvia no se está entrometiendo?" pregunto y el volteo a mirarla. La peliazul tenía una maleta en el piso y ella se veía aprensiva; algunas personas pensarían que ella moriría con la emoción porque él le ofreció mudarse con el ¿cierto?_

_Excepto que ella no lo hizo._

_Ella seguía con eso de invadir su privacidad (si, ese bote salió hace mucho tiempo) y que el necesitaba su espacio; él pensó que ella no quería mudarse con él. Tuvo que convencerla, porque Juvia no encontraba un buen departamento durante todo ese tiempo (Gray fue con ella y encontró cada simple detalle malo en los lugares) entonces, ella no tuvo otra opción más que quedarse con Gray._

_El hombre abrió la puerta y giro todo su cuerpo para mirar a su novia._

"_Ok, ahora pienso que tu no estas contenta de mudarte conmigo" dijo "no luces muy feliz"._

_Ella miro hacia el piso._

"_Oh, hay algo que no me has dicho". Gray enarco las cejas y la miro fijamente. "¿Qué es?" ella no dijo nada. "¿Es algo que dije?" negó con la cabeza. "¿Es algo que tu hiciste?" ella negó con la cabeza otra vez. "Dime Juvia. Vamos a vivir juntos. Dime que hay en tu mente"._

_La mujer se quedó en silencio por un momento y Gray espero alzando una ceja. Él no iba a dejar que ella tuviera secretos para él._

"_Es solo…" empezó y Gray se paró más cerca para escucharla mejor "Juvia está sintiendo que Gray-sama ofreció su casa por una obligación"._

"_Perdona ¿Qué?" Gray la escucho mal. Él debía haberla escuchado mal. ¿Acabas de decir que piensas que yo te pregunte si querías mudarte conmigo porque tenía una obligación?" Juvia asintió y Gray empezó a….. Por un par de segundos._

_Él no lo había visto venir. Por supuesto que Juvia volteaba cualquier cosa que el hacía. Él era un tonto por creer que ella había entendido lo que él quería decir._

"_Ok" tomo una profunda respiración, y luego otra para calmarse "Ok, escucha Juvia. Tu eres mi novia ¿cierto? Y lo has sido por los últimos dos años. Dormimos juntos en nuestros departamentos 6 noches a la semana, tienes tu ropa en mi lugar y yo tenía la mía en la tuya. Pienso que mudarnos juntos era el siguiente paso de todas maneras. Y por ahora, tú debes saber que no hago nada si no quiero hacerlo" la miro directo a los ojos. "perdón si no es como en todas las novelas que lees y los chicos son tan dulces que da asco". Juvia rio y el sonrió "Pero yo te quiero aquí. Si no lo hiciera, te hubiera dicho que tomaras el apartamento número 3"._

"_tu dijiste que tenía una estructura terrible" Juvia señalo._

"_Mentí. El apartamento era asombroso". La sonrisa de Gray se ensancho. "pero no estoy mintiendo sobre lo de que estés conmigo ¿de acuerdo?" ella asintió "enserio Juvia. ¿Lo entendiste?"._

"_Si" la mujer sonrió y lo beso en los labios._

"_Tal vez, deberíamos mirar de nuevo ese apartamento" Menciono Gray poniendo las manos en sus caderas "entonces tendríamos nuestro hogar. ¿Cómo suena eso?"_

_Juvia sonrió y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello._

"_Suena como si quisieras a Juvia alrededor"._

* * *

Gray alejo su abrumacion. Él tenía que encontrar a Juvia. Si la mujer que murió tenía sus documentos, eso significaba que su novia estaba aquí y él tenía que encontrarla.

"creemos que la hemos encontrado, Señor Fullbuster" la vieja enfermera que lo había confortado cuando le había dicho que Juvia estaba muerta, decía. Gray giro hacia ella, y ella estaba seria, su corazón latía lentamente.

'Oh Dios, no'

Gray trago "¿Enserio?"

"Si, ella encaja con la descripción y tiene la marca de nacimiento" dijo gentilmente.

Todos estaban en silencio, y Lucy pregunto lo que todos querían saber. "¿Ella… está bien?"

La enfermera asintió. "Esa es la cosa querida". Ella miro a todos y se detuvo en Gray. "Esa chica ha estado inconsciente desde el accidente. Ha estado así desde entonces. Tiene una buena oportunidad de despertar y ponerse mejor" Gray asintió "Tienes que irla a ver, corazón".

"S-Si, seguro". Gray dijo sin estar seguro.

"Estaré arreglando todo. Dame un minuto". Dijo y fue a hablar con otras dos enfermeras; mientras Gray temblaba y sus amigos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Erza miro a su amigo de la infancia luchando consigo mismo. Estaba a punto de hablar con él, pero la enfermera regreso y lo llevo con la inconsciente chica que esperaban fuera Juvia.

* * *

_Gray sintió que el peso que descansaba en su pecho desaparecía y el frunció el ceño en su ligero sueño. Era tan bueno ¿Por qué se iba? E incluso cuando el prefería el frio, el calor de aquello se sentía muy bien._

_Y él sabía exactamente que era._

"_Es temprano" él dijo sin abrir los ojos, pero sabiendo que la mujer estaría sonrojada con el sol "Regresa"._

_Gray escucho una risa "Tenemos que ordenar el apartamento, Gray-sama. Ayer no hicimos un buen trabajo"._

"_Sí. Alguien me molesto después de 30 minutos que empezamos a limpiar cosas". Él sonrió recordando exactamente como empezó a hacerle un striptease para el mientras estaba limpiando algunos platos o algo. Una vez que el vio que la blusa se había ido, el dejo que el maldito plato cayera. Después de muy poca resistencia por su parte, ellos bautizaron la sala, luego la cama de la habitación. Dos veces._

"_Tú no te quejaste entonces". Gray podía escuchar la risa en su rostro cuando abrió los ojos y la miro. Ella estaba sentada, sus rodillas cerca de su pecho, mientras descansaba su cabella en la cuna de un brazos, mientras el otro estaba sosteniendo la sabana enfrente de su pecho. Su cabello estaba ondulado y suelto, cayendo por su espalda. La luz que entraba a la habitación la hacía lucir aún más hermosa._

_Como ella podía ser aún más hermosa para el en ese momento, cuando ellos dormían en un colchón o en el piso y ella tenía su cabello suelto, sin maquillaje y cubierta solo con una simple sabana; que cuando ella pasaba horas con su cabello, maquillando su cara y escogiendo el vestido perfecto. No es que no le gustara pero el, la prefería así._

"_Buenos días". Ella sonrió y el no pudo evitar corresponderle._

"_Si, lo que sea" Juvia sonrió con su usual respuesta, sabiendo que en el interior él estaba respondiéndole lo mismo "Vuelve aquí"._

"_Tenemos que acomodar nuestras cosas en su lugar Gray-sama". Apunto al exterior y el gruño._

"_No ahora. Es la primera mañana en nuestro hogar. Podemos hacer lo que queramos y no quiero trapear el piso y mover muebles hasta después de comer" se sentó y antes de que ella pudiera entender a qué iba todo, el la atrapo e hizo que cayera en la cama mientras él se ponía encima de ella._

"_¡Gray-sama!" trato de sonar enojada, pero sonó más a una serie de risas._

"_¡Juvia!" dijo en el mismo tono. La peliazul puso sus manos en su pecho, sonriendo._

"_Tenemos nuestro propio apartamento" dijo ella._

"_Sip" el asintió._

_Ella estuvo en silencio unos segundos "Tadaima, Gray-sama"._

"_Solo dices eso cuando llegas a casa" el hombre apunto._

"_Gray-sama es la casa de Juvia" ella sonrió levemente y algo en el interior de Gray salto. Él la amaba, eso estaba claro para todos, pero en ese momento, el entendió que el en realidad la amaba, porque ella se convirtió en su hogar también. Por supuesto, para ambos, Fairy Tail y sus miembros siempre serian su familia, pero en ese momento, el entendió que ahí había dos tipos diferentes de hogares y él era afortunado por encontrarlos a los dos._

"_Okaeri, entonces Juvia" él sonrió y bajo la cabeza para besarla con todo lo que tenía._

* * *

Era ella. Gray vio desde la enorme ventana que el cuarto de hospital tenía. Su cabello era el mismo largo, su piel tenía el mismo tono, su nariz estaba correcta esta vez, él sabía que la mujer descansando en la cama era Juvia, no había retorno de eso.

"Es ella" dijo y la enfermera asintió.

"Le diré a tus amigos, cariño" Gray asintió, sin mover sus ojos lejos de Juvia.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, un tubo en su garganta, su cabeza tenía varias vendas alrededor, y también su brazo y el suponía que sus piernas también estaban cubiertas. Ella estaba tan lastimada. Muy, muy lastimada y su corazón se encogía cada segundo que el la miraba.

Él nunca la vio así, tan acabada, incluso cuando ella estuvo a punto de morir en manos de alguna gente despreciable, ella siempre fue fuerte y miraba como si no fuera nada cuando él la miraba yaciendo en la cama ahora, el entendía cuan frágil era ella en realidad.

"¿Señor Fullbuster?" Gray giro a su derecha, donde un diminuto y redondeado hombre se acercó a él. Él tenía un grueso bigote, enorme nariz y pequeños ojos. Parecía un cerdo, para ser sinceros. "Mi nombre es Tyler Hastings y soy el abogado del hospital"

"No me importa" soltó Gray y regreso su mirada a su novia, pero el hombre no entendió la pista.

"Señor, realmente sentimos el… malentendido que tuvimos hoy, y estamos preparados para pagar todos los gastos de la Srta. Loxar" Hastings estaba a punto de decir más, pero Gray lo miro con furia en sus ojos.

"¿Lo sienten? Ustedes no deben sentirlo por mí. Deben sentirlo por la gente que perdió a la mujer que vi en la morgue" Cada paso que Gray daba en frente del pequeño hombre, el daba dos pasos atrás. "Entonces, no me diga que lo sienten hasta que sienta lo duro que es perder a alguien que ama".

El sintió que alguien lo tomo desde atrás y luego la voz de Erza hablo, seriamente: "¡Gray! Cálmate"

Gray lucho y fue liberado de su abrazo, caminando lejos de ese hombre y sabiendo que Erza estaba siguiéndolo.

"No" Se detuvo y giro hacia la mujer pelirroja "Yo…" Suspiro "Solo no lo hagas".

Erza asintió y se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que la respiración de Gray volvió a ser normal.

"Ese hombre tuvo la audacia de decir que lo siente" Dijo. "Como si el supiera que…" Gruño y se detuvo por un momento "La perdí ¿Si? Por _horas,_ pensé que la había perdido. Y si hubiera ido a identificar el… cuerpo, podría haber sabido que no era y ellos la hubieran encontrado. Era débil, Erza. Estaba tan débil y patético…"

Golpe.

"Acaba con esto, Gray" Él puso una mano, ahí donde Erza lo había golpeado "Tú estabas en shock, no eras débil. Dijeron que la mujer que amas estaba muerta, por supuesto que estarías sorprendido y lastimado. Yo conozco el dolor de perder a alguien. Jellal también estuvo "muerto" para mí, pero por meses, no horas. No estamos juntos, pero el dolor no es más ligero por eso. Tú estabas en shock pero ahora tienes que dejarlo, porque ella te necesita". Dijo Erza y Gray se quedó ahí por unos momentos.

"Nunca pensé en lo frágil que ella era" Dijo en un leve suspiro. "ella siempre pateaba traseros, tumbando a hombre del doble de su tamaño en el gimnasio, y yo tenía la imagen de que ella siempre seria invencible. Pero…".

"Ella no lo es" Asintió Erza, entendiendo a donde iba todo.

"No. Ella pudo… irse en un segundo. No sé cómo vivir con eso. He perdido a muchas personas importantes". Gray miro a Erza "¿Cuándo poder descansar de esto?".

"No puedes. No hay descansos, Gray. Ya no somos niños; tu sabes que la vida puede irse en un segundo, como tu dijiste, perder a la gente, y ahora, a pesar de que tu estuviste a punto de perder a la persona que más, no lo hiciste. Entonces, deja de lamentarte: Juvia está viva. Ve y asegúrate de no arrepentirte nunca más". Ella puso una mano en su hombro "Necesitas estar con ella cuando despiertes".

Gray asintió y fue a ver a su novia. Él no la dejaría nunca más".

* * *

**Ustedes no quieren un Gray? ahora entiendo el amor de Juvia XD**

**yo lo ame y ame que Bonney Q no matara a Juvia hahahaha**

**bueno dejen unos lindos reviews como siempre**

**Gracias a: "rita uchiha namikaze", "sore-chan", "evyl D'hunter-namikaze x3" , "gatita" y "Dreamdanmaker"**

**nos vemos**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rivalidad de niños

**felices fiestas! la verdad intente subir el capitulo antes pero de regalo de navidad, la compañia de mi internet decidio dejar caer el sistema y toda la semana estuve incomunicada XD**

**como dijo mi amiga: "yoo no esta contigo" (si han visto los comerciales de "Megacable" entenderan)**

**pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo y espero les guste**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima asi como tampoco el fic "Stories about you and i" yo solo traduzco :)**

**Comencemos!**

* * *

**Rivalidad de niños:**

Juvia no podía más. Ella estaba con Gray y Lyon afuera de un club nocturno. El hombre de cabello nocturno estaba pasando unos días en Magnolia y desde que él quería estar cerca de Juvia, fue con la pandilla al club. Paso la noche tratando de estar lo más cerca posible de ella, mientras Gray prevenía que eso pasara.

Usualmente, Juvia trataría y sería la única que estaría previniendo que ellos pelearan, pera esa noche, no le importaba si querían matarse el uno al otro.

Esa noche, ella solo quería ir a la pista de baile y olvidarse de todos los problemas en su vida. Pero claro, esos dos imbéciles estuvieron casi matándose toda la noche, y lo peor, es que estaban a su lado. Y solo quería olvidar donde estaban con un par de tragos.

Ni siquiera el alcohol hacia que los olvidara.

"La llevare a casa. Lárgate Gray" dijo Lyon, jalando el brazo de Juvia. "Tu aun eres un niño".

"Cállate" Gray jalo el otro brazo. "Yo la llevare. Vuelve a tu maldito hotel".

"Yo la llevare". Jalo.

"No. Yo lo haré". Jalo.

"¡Ahh! Aléjense de Juvia, ¡los dos!" grito y ellos la miraron con incredulidad "¡Váyanse!" grito de nuevo y esta vez la soltaron "¡Ustedes dos sin increíbles!"

"Juvia, querida…" trato Lyon.

"¡Cállate!" ella grito de nuevo y esta vez, todos los que estaban en la calle los miraron.

"¿Los conoce?" preguntó el hombre y los mencionados bufaron

"¡Desafortunadamente, lo hago!" le ofreció a los dos hombres una mirada asesina "Imagine, amable Sr., que _no puedan _estar juntos en el mismo cuarto sin pelear".

"Eso es injusto…" Gray dijo y Juvia rio sardónicamente.

"Oh, perdón. Estamos _afuera _y ellos _siguen _peleando. Mi error". Se giró hacia el guardia de seguridad. "pero está bien. Los conozco". El asintió, pero la mirada que les dirigió decía que se quedaría a vigilarlos de todos modos "y yo me voy ahora".

"Juvia, te llevare" Gray se acercó y Juvia se giró de nuevo a él.

"¡No!" gruño Juvia "Me iré sola. No puedo estar en el mismo auto que ustedes dos en este momento"

"No seas tonta Juvia. Estas borracha" señalo Gray. El usualmente tenía experiencia con las personas ebrias; después de todo, él era amigo de Cana.

"Juvia no está ebria" dijo y giro alrededor "tal vez creas que los estoy pero no. Y sé exactamente que estoy diciendo" y ella lo estaba. Solo tomo una cerveza, lo suficiente para hacerla tener el coraje para decirles a los dos chicos sus sentimientos.

"¿y que estás diciendo?" pregunto Gray, exasperado. "¿tú no quieres que Lyon y yo peleemos mientras estemos contigo? ¿Es eso?"

"Puedo hacer eso" asintió Lyon. Si era para estar al lado de Juvia, él incluso podría tolerar la presencia de Gray.

"¡No!" Juvia era la exasperada ahora. "¡Lo que yo quiero es que dejen de pelear por quien me llevara a casa, o quien comprara mi comida!".

"Juvia…." Lyon suspiro "esta es una disputa de hombres, si alguno se retracta nosotros…"

"¿ustedes qué? ¿Huh? Juvia arrojo su bolso al suelo y los dos, Gray y Lyon estuvieron un poco asustados. "¿Estarían castrados? ¿Es eso? ¡Dios, ustedes se quedaran sentados aquí y me dejaran ir a casa por mí misma! ¡O pagar mi propia comida!" ok, _tal vez_ el alcohol estaba haciendo que ella dijera cosas que normalmente no haría "Ustedes necesitan _madurar"._

"Juvia, es solo nuestra manera de… cuidar de ti" Dijo Lyon y por primera vez esa noche, Gray asintió. Juvia detuvo su andar.

"¿Están diciendo que ustedes dos pelean… _por _mí?" enarco una ceja.

Gray no dijo nada pero Lyon asintió, diciendo: "nosotros nos conocemos los unos a los otros por dos años ahora, Juvia. Te quiero más que solo una amiga". Gray gruño. "pero este baka siempre está interponiéndose. Eso es porque peleamos".

"¡_No lo hagas! ¡_No me digan que pelean por mí! ¡Ustedes no pueden preocuparse por mí! ¡Solo soy la excusa para su rivalidad de niños; entonces, ustedes serán macho alfa por mí y sobre el uno al otro! ¡ninguno se preocupa de mis sentimiento, y si, los tengo!".

"Juvia…" el hombre de cabellos negro se acercó a la chica y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, y él se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. Esa era la primera vez que ella se _alejaría _ de él y no le gustaba el sentimiento.

"¿alguna vez pensaron en mí? ¿Cómo me sentirá con todo esto?"

"Juv…"

"¿De alguna manera, en su mente, el hombre que amara seria el ganador?" ¿Eso era? Les diré un secreto: los amo _a los dos._ A uno lo amo como un querido amigo, y quiero casarme con el otro. ¿Qué clase de _retorcida_ lógica… como pudo su mente _enferma_ cambiar eso a una cosa mala?"

"Oi… espera…"

"¿Se olvidaron de que podía ser herida, verdad? Cada vez que ustedes dicen que pelean por mí, una pequeña parte de mi corazón se rompe y mis sentimientos son aplastados. _Cada pequeño momento. _U para que lo sepan: justo ahora, si alguno de los dos gana será sobre mí, porque todo lo que siento por los dos es dolor" ella camino hacia donde estaba su bolso y lo tomo "Yo ya termine con esto". Sintiéndose más ligera, Juvia giro y tomo un taxi a casa, dejando a dos hombres confundidos atrás.

* * *

"_Solo llámame y dime si llegaste a salvo"._

"_Sé que llegaste bien, Levy llamo diciendo que estuviste en su casa. Entonces, eso es todo. Hemos terminado. Adiós Juvia"_

"_Ok, ¡te he dado tu maldito espacio! Han pasado dos días ya. Llámame o…" _Suspiro "_solo llámame"._

"_Juvia, ¿Dónde has estado, han pasado tres días? ¡Tú portero solo me dijo que no te ha visto durante todo esto tiempo!_ _Es mejor que tengas una maldita explicación de porqué sigues ignorando mis llamadas y durmiendo Dios sabe dónde"_

"_¡Me estas volviendo loco… solo contesta el maldito teléfono! Sé que estás ahí, puedo ver tu sombra por la ventana y… te acabo de ver, no necesitas apagar las luces, baka"_

* * *

Gray no dejaría que la estúpida pelea con Lyon se interpusiera entre él y Juvia. Él sabía que ella tenía razón en algunas cosas; él y Lyon siempre competían y eso ha incrementado miles de veces cuando ella estaba alrededor y ella tenía razones para estar molesta sobre que ellos olvidaron sus sentimientos también.

Pero ella no necesitaba ignorarlo

Si, Juvia Loxar estaba _ignorando _a Gray Fullbuster

Y si, Gray Fullbuster estaba patéticamente _persiguiendo _a Juvia Loxar.

Eso estaba pasando porque Juvia Loxar actualmente _le grito _a Gray Fullbuster.

Él estaba empezando a pensar que estaba en laguna clase de mundo alternativo, donde ella era la maestra y él era el fiel cachorro, siguiéndola alrededor. Pero la verdad era que él estaba sintiéndose culpable por cómo se pusieron las cosas ese día afuera del club. Cuando Lyon estaba cerca, él tenía el afán de ganar cualquier cosa para impresionar a su 'hermano mayor' lo que era abrumador. Y luego era incluso peor cuando los dos querían la misma cosa.

"Abre Juvia. Sé que estás ahí" Gray toco la puerta y escucho un pequeño ruido del interior "Realmente, sé que estás ahí. Necesito estar contigo".

Ella abrió la puerta, pero dejo la cadena del seguro puesta. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, eso significaba que había estado llorando, haciendo sentir más culpable.

"Tienes que dejar de llamar" dijo ella.

"No cuando tu estas molesta por algo idiota" dijo mirando su rostro desde el pequeño espacio

"¡No era idiota!" sonó ofendida.

"¡No! No lo es. Yo soy el idiota" dijo rápidamente, pateándose mentalmente. "déjame entrar para poder explicarme" ella vacilo, sabiendo bien que ella iba a perdonarlo si hablaba con ella, y ella quería seguir enojada con él. "Mira, te extraño. ¿No puedes solo hablar conmigo? Sé que después de lo que paso, estás en tu derecho de ignorarme por ser un tonto pero… habla conmigo".

"Tú fuiste un idiota" ella suspiro

"Lo sé"

"No soy una excusa para pelear con Lyon"

"Lo sé"

"Y tengo sentimientos, incluso cuando ustedes dos se olvidan de ello".

"Lo sé"

"E incluso cuando pienso que te amo. No puedo dejar que pases de mi así".

"Nunca quise…"

"Pero lo hiciste" Juvia cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra. El espero. Espero que ella hiciera algo; abrir la puerta y gritarle otra vez, lo que sea. Y eso fue exactamente lo que paso. Después de 30 segundos, el escucho con alivio que el seguro era retirado y ella abría la puerta, ahora un poco más molesta de lo que estaba antes.

"No puedo aceptar _nada. _No puedo aceptar que tu no me amas, puedo aceptar que seamos amigos, puedo aceptar viéndote con otra mujer si eso te hace feliz, pero _no_ _puedo aceptar_ que tu lastimes mis sentimientos"

"¡Nunca hice eso! Ahora el ofendido era él.

"¡Si lo hiciste!" ella ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. "¡Cada vez que los dos pelean, cada vez que dices que es por mí, hacen que mis sentimientos suenen como una broma! Como si mi opinión no contara, como… si fuera alguna clase de mercancía. Si el que ganara pudiera tenerme" ella entro al departamento y el la siguió, azotando la puerta.

"Nunca fue nuestra intención…" trato de explicar Gray pero ella lo miro, bastante molesta

"¡no fue su intención, pero esa es la consecuencia, Gray! Y si esto ha pasado durante _dos _años. No puedo aceptarlo más" ella se detuvo a la mitad de la sala y ella noto que so estaba solo usando un enorme suéter que era lo bastante largo para tapar sus muslos y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta desordenada.

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste entonces?" contrataco. Si ella quería pelar, ¡bien por el!

"¿y decir qué? '¿Deja de pelar con Lyon porque lastiman mis sentimientos?'" rebatió.

"Demonios, si" dijo Gray.

"¡Tú nunca lo entenderías!" dijo Juvia exasperada.

"¿Por qué ahora, entonces?"

"porque _todos_ tienen un límite. Incluso yo" dejo que las lágrimas cayeran y el finalmente entendió lo mucho que la había lastimado. Lo mucho que la daño todo el tiempo.

"Lo siento" dijo sinceramente. Él lo sentía por lastimarla, algo, él siempre estaba pendiente de ella, pero solo entonces el entendió el origen de mucho de sus problemas.

"Tú no puedes disculparte y esperar que acabe todo".

"¿Qué más puedo hacer, huh? ¡Dime! ¡No sé qué más debo hacer!"

"No quiero que me digas que lo sientes solo porque _deberías _sentirlo. Quiero que enserio _lo sientas"._

"Yo lo hago" ¡Y él lo estaba! No por pelear con Lyon, sino porque el la lastimo.

"¡No lo haces! Puedo decirte que no lo haces" ella miro hacia el enarcando las cejas.

"Juvia, no es así". Gray suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello.

"No, no lo es. Dos años pasaron, nunca lo terminaste, yo podría seguir adulándote, pero yo cambie, Gray-s… Gray. Sabias acerca de mis sentimientos por ti por todo este tiempo y…"

"¡Espera! Nunca me dijiste de tus sentimientos"

"Oh, ¡porque era muy _difícil_ notarlos cuando estaba celosa de cada mujer que se te acercaba!" dijo sarcásticamente. Esa definitivamente no era su Juvia. "¡O cuando prácticamente besaba el suelo donde caminabas! ¡_Todos _lo sabían! ¡Y _tú _lo hacías también! Eras demasiado denso para admitirlo".

"¡Juvia!" exclamo Gray, sorprendiéndola.

"¿Qué? _Tú. Lo. Sabias._ ¡Sé que sabias!" Juvia limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos, fuertemente. "¡Y durante estos años, tenía esta… _esperanza_ de que estabas asustado para admitirlo, o que estabas esperando el momento correcto, o algo! ¡Pero nunca lo hiciste! ¡Años después y sigues sin hacer nada! Nunca dijiste no y nunca dijiste si tampoco".

"Juv…" trato de decir, pero ella estaba…

"¿sabes lo frustrante que es? Mira, si fueras directo y dijeras 'no' yo _trataría _de seguir adelante, ¡pero sigues estancándome! ¡Haces que me estanque!"

"¡Yo no hago que te estanques!" ¡Estaba ofendido otra vez! ¿Qué _pasaba_ con ella? ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que quería?

"¡Si, lo haces! A Juvia ni siquiera le molestaba secarse las lágrimas a ese punto. "desearía que me terminaras hace años".

"¿Qué?"

"¡Sí! ¡Lo deseo, lo deseo, lo deseo!" golpeo el piso con el pie con cada 'deseo' como un niño. "¡Lo deseo, entonces este dolor no existiría! ¡Lo deseo, entonces mi vida no estaría estancada! ¡Lo deseo, entonces estaría sola, porque la gente sola no sufre por otra gente, porque… están _solos_!"

Gray la miro, sorprendido.

"¿Te _arrepientes_ de conocerme?"

"¡Sí! ¡Ahora vete!" ella lo empujó hacia la puerta del apartamento, pero no pudo moverlo "¡_Lárgate!"_

"¡Basta!" Juvia seguía tratando de empujarlo. Gray la tomo de la cintura haciendo que parara. "¡Basta de actuar como una niña, Juvia!" ella trato de liberarse de él "¡Detente!" grito y ella hizo lo que le decía.

Juvia miro hacia arriba conectando sus ojos. Se miraron el uno al otro, con sus respiraciones veloces y ellos podrían ver las emociones pasando por sus ojos.

"Mira, puedes decirme lo que sea… que soy un idiota, un tonto, un tarado… porque sé que la mayoría del tiempo lo soy. Pero no me digas que prefieres estar sola, o que te arrepientes de conocerme" Gray seguía sosteniendo su cintura "Tu odias la vida que tenías antes, sé que lo haces" Juvia bajo la mirada y su control se aflojo "no puedo dejar el pensamiento de ti regresando a las calles donde nos conocimos".

El tomo un profundo respiro "y sí. Lo sé" Juvia miro hacia arriba sorprendida. No esperaba que él le dijera que si sabía de sus sentimientos. "Lo supe hace un tiempo y no hice nada. Me disculpo por eso., pero la verdad es… nunca supe que decirte"/

Los ojos de Juvia estaban llenos de dolor y ella, otra vez, intento liberarse. "Eso dice todo lo que Juvia necesitaba saber…"

"No" Gray la acerco a él, bajando los brazos de ella, que seguían estando entre ellos. "No sabía que decir porque siempre estas…_cambiando"_ ella frunció el ceño y el trato de explicarse. "cuando nos conocimos, éramos enemigos, luego éramos conocidos, luego nos hicimos amigos. ¡Fue muy rápido! Un día estábamos en diferentes lados y en el otro, estábamos en el mismo con nosotros. Luego, te hiciste una amiga más cercana" el suspiro y cerró los ojos. "Pocas personas son cercanas para mí como tú lo eres, realmente. Y ahora ¡tú cambiaste otra vez!" Juvia dejo que su cabeza se inclinara un poco, en una pregunta silenciosa.

"Ahora, eres la persona que _odio_ ver siendo amigable con otro hombre, especialmente Lyon" Gray la miro directo a los ojos "no sé qué decirte, porque siente que cualquier cosa que diga, en un par de meses, tu serás _más _para mí y no me gustaría equivocarme y arreglar las cosas una y otra vez"

"Juvia no entiende que esta diciendo Gray-sama" ella murmuro confusa y Gray gruño. El acababa de decir que estaba celoso de ella con otro hombre y que sus indecisos sentimientos crecieron potencialmente y ella no entendía, ¿Eso qué quiere decir?"

"Quiere decir que mentí cuando dije que lo sentía por pelear con Lyon porque ningún hombre se disculpa por pelear por esas cosas. Pero si lo siento por herirte" dijo seriamente. "Y significa que reconozco mis sentimientos y asumo por tus sentimientos y asumí que eran míos" Gray se sonrojo "Me _gustas _Juvia. Sé que no es tan profundo como tus sentimientos, pero espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno por ahora" Juvia le estaba dando una mirada incrédula "Y como dije, tu siempre estas cambiando, y justo ahora, hare algo que nos cambiara a los _dos._

Antes de poder preguntar que era, Gray dejo su cintura y se inclinó, besando sus labios. No era un beso profundo, solo un roce de labios. Juvia estaba en shock como para hacer otra cosa que quedarse de pie mientras su no-tan-frio-como-pensaba-que-eran-los-labios-donde-estaban.

Juvia estaba segura que estaba teniendo un sueño.

Cuando Gray se alejó, espero que Juvia se desmayara, pero estaba ahí, con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos y la mirada fija en él, haciendo el hombre sentirse inseguro sobre las cosas que él dijo. ¿Tal vez el debería haber esperado más tiempo para besarla? ¿Tal vez no le gusto? ¿Tal vez…?

"Me besaste"

"Si" asintió.

"Acabas de besarme"

"Bueno, fue más como un roce de labios, pero algo así, si" Gray asintió otra vez.

"Espera… dijiste que me _mentiste"_ frunció el ceño y el suspiro frustrado. _Por supuesto._

"Sí. Y _también _ te dije que asumía que tenía sentimientos por ti, pero estas muy ocupada pensando sobre el que te mentí para preocuparte sobre…" él puso sus manos sobre su nuca, lamentando lo blanda que era ella.

"Gray-sama…." Empezó Juvia.

"Es decir, estoy aquí, diciendo que tú eres más que una amigo y…"

"Gray-sama…"

"… entonces podría arreglar nuestra relación, ¡pero nooooooooooooo! Me lo estás haciendo más difícil sobre…."

"¡Gray-sama!"

"… una mentira blanca- ¿Qué?"

"Juvia también quiere hacer algo para cambiarnos" ella camino más cerca de él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso.

'_Ahora _eso es un _beso' _pensó Gray antes de verse envuelto por ella y no notando nada más que la mujer peliazul y como ella le hacía sentir las malditas mariposas de las que todos hablaban. La única cosa que él quería era tenerla más cerca.

Cuando necesitaron aire, se separaron jadeantes, pero seguían en sus brazos "¿Eso qué significa? ¿No estábamos peleados?" pregunto quedamente.

El gruño. "Si, si lo estábamos. Pero ahora terminamos la pelea y tenemos nuestra sesión, como las parejas y todavía no terminamos. Sigues enojada. Ven aquí" él se inclinó, pero ella se giró haciendo que el besara su mejilla, y también que el gimiera y dejara caer su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

"¿somos una pareja ahora?" pregunto Juvia.

"Si".

"¿De verdad?"

"Si" Gray suspiro con cansancio Juvia era una chica inteligente pero esto lo estaba haciendo más difícil ese día.

"Bueno" le dio una enorme sonrisa "Ahora, ¿Juvia y Gray-sama pueden practicar como besar? Por qué el primero fue muy seco, ¿lo sabias?"

Él se sintió insultado. "¡Estaba tratando de no asustarte!"

"Si tú lo dices" Juvia le sonrió y el no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Si, sus sentimientos crecían más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Y él tenía mucho que hacer por ella.

* * *

Un mes después

"¡Juvia-chan! Déjame pagarte el almuerzo" el hombre albino dijo cuándo la mesera vino con la cuenta. Ella, Lyon y Gray estaban almorzando en un restaurante. Era usual, que Lyon quisiera salir con Juvia, Gray oyó por casualidad y se coló. Ahora, con el estatus de novia, él estaba seguro de no dejarla sola con ese lunático.

"Cállate Lyon" Gray rodo los ojos y trato de tomar la cuenta del hombre mayor "dame eso. Yo pagare".

"No. Yo pagare"

"Yo lo haré"

"No, yo lo haré"

Juvia se quedó viendo a los dos hombres que discutían y decidió entender las cosas. Ella no iba a meterse entre dos viejos amigos. Una vez le dijeron a Lyon sobre su relación, el chico consiguió más motivación para tener a Juvia para molestia de Gray. Y Gray, quien pensaba que no era un hombre posesivo, se dio cuenta que no era muy aficionado a que otros hombres cortejaran con su chica.

Pero ella los amaba. Los amaba tanto, incluso con esa tonta rivalidad de niños

* * *

**no se amo ese triangulo amoroso XD**

**Agradecimientos a:** "**rita Uchiha namikaze" ; "Sore-chan; y"evyl D'hunter-namikaze" ****  
**

**dejen unos lindos reviews :)**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6: Donde esta el boton de odio

**Aqui esta el capitulo del año nuevo XD me fui de vacaciones y luego termine de leer cazadores de sombras y llore hahaha ya solo tengo que esperar a que salga el 6to libro de la saga :P pero bueno sobrevivire **

**que tal su año nuevo?**

**y bueno Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y "stories about you and i" a Bonney Q**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

**¿Dónde está el botón de odio?**

**Juvia Loxar **paso de "estar en una relación" a "soltera"

**A Lyon Bastia **_le gusta esto_.

**Lyon Bastia: ¡**ESTOY MUY FELIZ, JUVIA-CHAN! Ese bastardo finalmente te dejo ir de sus garras.

**Juvia Loxar: **Dos meses pero ahora estoy libre :)

**Lyon Bastia: **Voy a ir a Magnolia la próxima semana. ¿Quisieras ir a una cena conmigo?

**Gray Fullbuster: **¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? ¡Nosotros no rompimos! ¿Y porque cambiaste tu foto de perfil por una donde estas usando un bikini?

**Juvia Loxar: **si, me encantaría Lyon.

**Lyon Bastia: **Mira de nuevo, Gray. Parece que tú la has perdido ;)

**Lyon Bastia: **Y la foto es hermosa Juvia-chan.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Vete al infierno Lyon. Y Juvia: contesta el maldito teléfono

**Juvia Loxar: **No

**Gray Fullbuster: **¿Qué? ¿Dejaras que la gente crea que no estamos juntos? ¡Porque lo estamos! Contesta. El. Maldito. Teléfono.

**Lyon Bastia: **No contestes, Juvia-chan

**Juvia Loxar: **No lo hare, Lyon. ¿Qué hay de la cena…?

**Gray Fullbuster: **¡Nadie aquí va a tener una cena! Y si no contestas el puto teléfono, entonces dime ¿Por qué en el nombre de Dios cambiaste tu estado de relación?

**Lyon Bastia: **Ignóralo, Juvia-chan

**Juvia Loxar: **Bueno, hemos estado saliendo por dos meses y no cambiaste el tuyo ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

**Gray Fullbuster: **¿De eso se trata todo? Porque no cambie el mío, ¿tú cambiaste el TUYO?

**Lyon Bastia: **En serio, ignóralo.

**Juvia Loxar: **Por supuesto.

**Gray Fullbuster: **te lo dije: no me gustan las redes sociales y no creo que la gente necesite saber demasiado sobre nuestras vidas

**Lyon Bastia: **no contestes

**Juvia Loxar: **¿Por qué tienes Facebook entonces?

**Gray Fullbuster: **¡porque algunas personas solo pueden buscarme en esta cosa de mierda!

**Juvia Loxar: **y esas personas deberían saber que tienes novia. ¿Has visto como las chicas que tienes como 'amigas' mueren por ti? Ahora los chicos pueden pensar eso de mí.

**Lyon Bastia: **Yo pienso eso de ti, Juvia-can ¿Cuándo quieres ir a cenar?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Lyon, ¡CALLATE! Ok, bien ¡muy bien! Voy a cambiar esta maldita cosa.

**Gray Fullbuster **está en una relación con **Juvia Loxar.**

**Gray Fullbuster: ¿**estas **Feliz **ahora?

**Happy: **¡Aye!

**Gray Fullbuster:** Mierda, te agregue sin querer, lo siento. ¿Juvia? ¿Estás ahí?

**Juvia Loxar **está en una relación con** Gray Fullbuster**.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Ahora ¿puedes contestar tu maldito teléfono?

**Juvia Loxar: **¡Si, Gray-sama!

En el apartamento de Juvia, una mujer morena sonrió a la computadora mientras la chica peliazul estaba haciendo un baile tonto.

"Te dije que podía hacer que cambiara su estatus".

"¡Gracias, Cana-san!" Juvia abrazo a la morena y sonrió cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar "Juvia estuvo tratando de que lo cambiara por semanas"

"Lo sé" Cana sonrió. "Disfrute burlándome de Gray así. A pasado un tiempo desde que lo hice"

"Déjame contestar" Juvia contesto el teléfono. "Hola, Gray-sama" dijo felizmente.

"_¡Nada de Gray-sama!" _Cana escucho el grito desde el otro lado del teléfono. _"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"_ Cana rio y el paro un segundo. _¿Quién está contigo? ¿Tú no hiciste esto del estado de 'Soltera' por ti sola cierto?" _La mujer suspiro para sí misma y Juvia le dio el celular.

"Yo, Gray"

"¿_Cana? ¿Qué dem…?" _Pregunto Gray y la realización finalmente vino a él "_¿Fuiste tú?"_

"Si" Admitió. "Estabas siendo muy terco con Juvia"

"_¿Sabes que quiero matarte ahora mismo? _Dijo y Cana rio "_¡Enserio!"_

"¿Qué fue lo que hice? Tu eres el único que no se da cuenta que hay mucho chicos buscando a una chica como Juvia con un estado de 'soltera'". Juvia se sonrojo y Cana sonrió malévolamente. "y créeme, ni siquiera un estado de relación hace que los chicos retrocedan. Se de algunos que amarían conocer a Juvia…"

"_No te atrevas…"_

"… Si me siento picara, creo que lo haría…. hay un chico que conozco y nunca a estado con una peliazul antes y…"

"_¡Cana!"_ exclamó, furioso.

"¡Cana-san! Juvia ama a Gray-sama. Ella no quiere a otro chico" dijo la peliazul y tomo el teléfono. "¡Gray-sama! ¡Perdón! Juvia no debió haber dejado a Cana-sana tomar su Facebook".

El suspiro. _"Está bien. Solo no pongas cosas como esas otra vez. ¡Debería poner el estado a como era! _Juvia negó, entendiendo su enojo.

"Juvia también puede cambiarlo" dijo triste.

"_¡No!" _Dijo rápidamente Gray y tosió _"Digo… no… está bien. Hemos estado saliendo por dos meses, además, no me importa"._

"Ok" dijo ella felizmente.

"_¡Y ve a decirle a Lyon que no cenaras con el! ¡Y cambia la maldita foto a la que estaba antes!" _Dijo Gray y colgó, pero Juvia sonrió de todas maneras. La última foto era de ella y Gray; y ella sabía que no la quería sola con Lyon y siempre la hacía feliz cuando él estaba celoso.

"Ok, ahora estoy aburrida" Cana se arrojó en el sofá. Ella le gustaba arruinar cosas y ahora Juvia y Gray estaban bien otra vez, entonces ella perdió el interés pero después de unos segundos, ella le mostro a Juvia una sonrisa de Cheshire "_Realmente _me gustaría presentarte a Roger. ¿Has estado con un rubio, Juvia?"

"¡Cana-sana!"

**Juvia Loxar **Esta en una relación con **Gray Fullbuster.**

Lyon estaba enfrente de la pantalla de su computadora y se preguntó a sí mismo: ¿Dónde está el 'botón de odio' de esta cosa?

* * *

**ahahahah yo mori de risa con lo ultimo de Lyon XD**

**espero les haya gustado y si hay errores diganmelo :)**

**dejen unos lindos reviews **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
